


little bird

by caithullu



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithullu/pseuds/caithullu
Summary: A hurt/comfort song for Secret Samol 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	little bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuetherogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuetherogue/gifts).



> For your prompt on hurt/comfort... sometimes that looks like a lullaby for a sad and broken world where things will end up OK  
> Listen with headphones!

Oh little bird, don't you cry, the seasons are changing  
Oh little bird, don't you know, the world' not gonna end  
A string once broken can mend  
And play again  
Oh little bird, don't you cry, the seasons are changing  
Oh little bird, don't you know, they'll love you yet  
A wing once broken can set  
And fly again  
Oh little bird


End file.
